


Married Life

by silencedancer



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, three weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An episode in Harry's married life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nan @ DW as part of the Three Weeks for DW fest. Also, I don't own Harry or Ginny nor make any money off of this. They're JKR's characters. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

It started out innocently enough with Harry asking Ginny, whom he had married a year ago, about how her day was going, but it soon escalated into an argument over the stupidest thing: cleaning. Both worked all day (Ginny was not like her mother), so the cleaning never seemed to be finished. The one thing that was never finished was dusting. Everything else Ginny did take care of, but she never had the time to take care of the dust. Harry never even bothered cleaning at all.

Which is why Harry ended up in the hallway cleaning a dusty table.


End file.
